Cow
Cows are passive animal mobs in Minecraft. They are sources of leather, beef, steak, and milk. Uses When killed, a cow drops up to 2 leather, as well as up to 3 raw beef. If the cow dies while on fire, steak will be dropped instead of beef. A cow can be milked by right clicking with an empty bucket. Due to the fact that cows can be bred an unlimited number of times using renewable wheat, all of the cow's products are renewable. Behavior Cows roam the Overworld in herds of 4 - 8, although they sometimes roam alone after being from their pack and can be observed jumping up slight inclines and falling to their deaths from tall cliffs and overhangs. Cows often spawn in snowy and plains biomes. Cows will make no attempt to stay out of water, and will bob up and down to stay afloat. They will flee when attacked and tend to walk around, lowing (mooing), like most passive mobs. Calf Calves are the offspring of two adult cows. In order to breed cows, you must give them each one a portion of wheat. There will be many red hearts around each of the cows (this being called "Love Mode"). After entering love-mode, a small calf will appear near the parents. Like adult cows, these calves can be milked, despite their immaturity. Like other baby animals, Calves do not drop any items when killed. Trivia * Cows in the PC Gamer demo of Minecraft are branded with a 'PCG' logo on their side. * In Survival Multiplayer, clicking anywhere on the cow with a bucket will fill it with milk, but only at the maximum distance at which you can use the bucket. * As of Beta 1.3_01, the pink of the cow's ear may also be milked. * Because of the lack of hierarchy in every box model, the horns of the cow are sometimes misplaced. Notch is planning to fix this. * In 1.8 cows seem to be less common than other passive mobs. This may be due to the fact that since 1.8 cows give an abundance of resources including beef, leather and milk whereas other passive mobs give less. * It takes one full Minecraft day or 20 minutes for calves to become fully mature cows. * There is a 75% chance that a calf will spawn if breeding a cow and a mooshroom. * In 1.4, the Cow's sounds were changed slightly, such as new step sounds and idle sounds. * If a Player kills a cow and gets its leather, the achievement "Cow tipper" will be unlocked. * However, if you also kill a horse, and collect its leather you will also unlock the achievement "Cow tipper". Gallery 119px-Minicow.png|A cow and its calf. Cow.jpg|A cow and a Sheep in a snow biome. bandicam 2013-12-30 10-37-27-155.jpg|A Cow next to a Mooshroom. screenshot-2014-05-22-13-15.png|A Cow in Minecraft: Pocket Edition Drops RawBeef.png|The most common drop of cows, Raw Beef. Grilled pork.png|Cooked beef, aka Steak. Leather.png|The other drop of cows, Leather. Category:Mobs Category:Passive Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Animal Mobs